dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Legends
Dragon Ball Legends is an upcoming mobile game for Androids and IOS. Overview The game involves a new Saiyan character named Shallot created by original author Akira Toriyama. This character is not from the current time period that Goku is from, being from the past. There are also several other new characters, though they have not been fully shown yet, they are named Giblet and Zahha. Story Right after the end of the Tournament of Power,DBL timeline King Kai hosts a tournament with legendary warriors from across time to determine the strongest. Part 1: The Saiyan Awakens Book 1: Lost Memories ;Chapter 1 The story starts with an encounter between Super Saiyan Goku and Legendary Super Saiyan Broly - who has come to the present time. The two battle and as Goku says he is about to end it, everything cuts to black. Shallot is awoken by Future Trunks (from Dragon Ball Z), Shallot cannot remember anything aside from his name (which he remembers due to a faint memory of someone telling him to run), which he tells Trunks. Trunks says they should vacate the area, when a group of Saibamen suddenly show up. Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan and alongside Shallot defeats the Saibamen. Future Trunks realizes that Shallot is a Saiyan, having speculated this based on his tail, and reveals that his father is a Saiyan. Before the two can head out of the area, Broly arrives and states he will crush them ;Chapter 2 Goku (in Super Saiyan form) arrives as Shallot and Future Trunks are about to battle Broly and the three battle the legendary Saiyan and seemingly defeat him and Shallot boasts his victory, however he gets back up, claiming he did not even feel their attack. Broly notes that compared to the two Super Saiyans Shallot is a weakling and so uses an Eraser Cannon to try and off him, however Future Trunks takes the blow and is killed. ;Chapter 3 Broly says it was a waste for Trunks to sacrifice himself to save someone so weak. Goku is angered and prepares to attack Broly, telling Shallot to escape in the meantime, Shallot initially refuses, but then flees when Goku insists. Shallot encounters a Saibaman, and says he is done running, however before he can battle it, Krillin and Yamcha show up and quickly defeat it. They tell Shallot that going it alone is a death wish and aid him in fighting the gang of Saibamen who show up. After the battle Shallot explains that he has no memories and so cannot answer their questions, however they want to ask him about Broly, so he answers. Krillin notes that Shallot is a Saiyan, and that he must be one of the Tournament participants. Shallot does not understand and so Krillin explains that a tournament organized by King Kai is ongoing and that they are all participants, the tournament being an epic fight between warriors from all eras, to the last man standing, the winner of this Tournament of Time will be rewarded with the Super Dragon Balls. Yamcha and Krillin tell Shallot to head to the capital to eat and rest, so Shallot decides to head there. ;Chapter 4 References Site Navigation Category:Video Games Category:Video games with original storylines